Guardian Angel or Fallen Angel?
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: "Why is it that you have the power of an Angel, but you're doing all this?" Haru has a huge accident in the future before the 'Choice' battle. Who is it that comes to save her from this mess?  HaruxByakuran
1. Facing reality

**Headoverheels4anime2011 here.**

**Now, I know what you're thinking, "Why has she made a Haru and Byakuran fanfic?"**

**Well simple. This FANFICTION as I always say**

**I like odd pairings and the usuals too**

**I absolutley LOVE a good Haru pairing.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Guardian Angel or Fallen Angel?<strong>

**Facing Reality**

Haru was Jealous.

Kyoko had managed to wriggle her way into Tsuna's life. Permanently. Her jealousy isn't the type where she hates her friend with a burning passion. No, she couldn't do that to Kyoko and Tsuna. Hers was the type where she locks herself in her room, crying out all the things that her best friend has that she doesn't.

She lay down under her duvet crying softly to herself. "Kyoko is much prettier than me and so much smarter than me! All I've done since we arrived here in the future is cry and be a burden to everyone. I almost got Bianchi killed!" She remembered when Bianchi was electrocuted so many times in order to save her and I-pin. At the thought, she cried even harder.

She heard someone walk into her room. She couldn't see who it was as she was still under her cover. _"I hope it's not Kyoko."_

"Haru, why aren't you helping Kyoko make breakfast? Are you crying?" Haru quickly dried her tears and came up from under the covers. She tried to keep her voice from wavering. "Sorry Bianchi-San. I overslept and didn't know what the time was. I'm crying because I was wondering about future Haru's parents."

Bianchi nodded then ushered Haru out of the room. Haru had become a very experienced liar that Bianchi couldn't see past it. She gave her time to clean up before they met the rest at breakfast.

When they got there, they saw that everyone was already eating. Haru put on her fake smile and ran to Kyoko. "Haru is so sorry! I overslept. Do you forgive me?" Kyoko laughed and hugged her best friend. "Don't worry! I had help from Chrome-Chan and I-pin." I-pin smiled and turned her attention to a troublesome Lambo. Chrome blushed.

Haru took her seat next to Chrome; while Kyoko took her place next Tsuna. Haru looked at them both and sighed. _"She looks likes Queen sitting next to her King." _She felt Chrome pat her arm. She whispered to Haru. "Don't worry, you'll soon find your angel or King." Haru gave her a sad smile. "I hope so."

~x~

She helped all the girls tidy up. She had felt bad about not being able to help them all with the cooking. As usual, all the boys had gone to do their intense training, leaving the girls a little bored.

It was alright for Kyoko, seeing as she was the one who had to look after Lal who was in the hospital ward. I-pin had Lambo to hand out with while Chrome was a guardian. Haru felt left out and hopeless. Chrome then said that she could help her with the little things that she would need. Haru smiled and gave her a hug. Since then, Haru and Chrome have been training in secret since then.

After they washed up, Haru silently moved over to Chrome. "Can I train with you, or are you doing something else?" Chrome gave her an apologetic smile. Haru immediately knew that it was a 'no'. She shrugged carelessly and smiled. "No problem. You're a guardian and you are needed. I can't take that away from you just to keep me company, so go. Get strong for the choice fight, okay?" Chrome hugged her and ran out.

When she was gone, Haru let out a sigh. "There goes my company." She stayed with I-pin and Lambo for a while, until they fell asleep with exhaustion. She simply put them to bed. _"I need to do something before they wake up. My supply on sweets is almost down."_

She thought of going to spend some time in the conference room. As she was on her way, she saw Gianni re-wiring some controls next to the conference room. She could hear Fuuta shouting about the service about the video camera.

An idea suddenly came to her.

"Hey Gianni!" Gianni looked up to see Haru smiling down at him. "Hello Haru, is there something you wanted?" She nodded her head. "I was wondering if you have any apparatus. When we get back to the past, I have a gymnastics competition, but I'm getting out of shape. Do you have any?" Gianni got up and smiled. "Yes. They're in the 7th basement. No one really goes there, so you'll have some privacy. Do you want me to escort you there?"

Haru shook her head. "I'll be fine. You have to fix whatever you're fixing, I can't distract you." With that she smiled and walked away.

As she got into the lift, she waved to Gianni until the doors shut. She then stopped smiling. _"Acting happy when sad is __**hard**__."_

~x~

She had gone over the limit of when she thought she would be training. She knew that by now it would be over lunch time. She hadn't really expected the apparatus to be machines with lasers! It had taken her about two hours to finally figure out how to work with then well. By that time she was practically beat up. Although she hadn't mastered it, she was pretty good.

It had still taught her the routine she wanted. She managed to perfect her backflips, front flips, and duck down, how to move at the right time. It had also sharpened her hearing that she could hear the click of a trigger from a mile away. She also got used to the change in surroundings.

She saw that she had practically trashed the place. Every time she had dodged the laser, it had destroyed another one. She smiled at the destruction and at how far she had come.

She was tired and still needed to get across the room to get out. As she started to walk, she saw that the ceiling was falling where she was. "Oh no!" She ran with all her might, but still had the ceiling crush her. _"This is where I'm gonna die. I'm gonna be forgotten here as I was a burden after all." _

~x~

Everyone was worried when Haru hadn't shown up at lunch. Kyoko started going frantic, while Tsuna was trying to keep her calm. "Don't worry. Haru is strong, she'll be fine. I just hope she didn't go outside." Gokudera started to growl. "Stupid woman. She's making boss worry." Yamamoto was the only one keeping everyone from having a break down. "Maa, maa. Haru is well. Don't worry."

Kyoko calmed down. "You're right. She is strong." Tsuna gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Chrome was the only one decent enough to go and look for her. She went to the conference room where all the adults, plus Reborn were. "Have any of you seen where Haru is?" Her voice was quiet, but they managed to pick up what she had said. Gianni nodded his head. "She went to go and do some gymnastics because of the competition for when you all get back. She's in the 7th basement."

Chrome bowed and thanked him. She took Lambo and I-pin with her. They both raced each other to the lift. "I wanna press the button!" Lambo was jumping up and down. "Lambo, stop!" I-pin started to jump up and down too. Chrome laughed. "You can press the button, but on the way up, you have to let I-pin do it." He nodded and allowed himself to be picked up. When he pressed it, he shouted with happiness.

"I pressed it, I pressed it!" All three of then went down. As they got to the 7th floor, they saw that it was dark. Lambo shook with fear. "I'm scared. I'm staying in the lift because it has light. The two girls tried to push him out, but he still wouldn't budge. I-pin looked at Chrome.

"I'll stay here with Lambo, while you can go and look for Haru." Chrome nodded and went off. She found a room that was full of rubble. In all the dust, she could see someone trying to crawl out of it, but had no luck.

"Haru!" Chrome ran up to her injured friend. Haru looked up to see who had finally come to rescue her.

"Oh. Chrome. Someone finally found me."

With that, she passed out.

~x~

All the boys had gone back to training, leaving Kyoko on her own. Just then, I-pin and Lambo came running into the room crying. "Kyoko, Kyoko! Haru is hurt!" Kyoko shot up at the mention of her best friend. She ran into the hall way to see Chrome holding Haru. She was covered in white dust and blood.

Kyoko gasped. "What happened?" Chrome shook her head. "No time for that, go and get Bianchi!" Chrome could feel that Haru was not breathing right. Kyoko nodded and ran off. Chrome sighed and walked to the hospital ward.

Chrome set her down on the bed. She looked at her friend. _"What were you doing Haru?" _Haru's eyes slowly opened. Her voice was raspy like she needed some water. "Thanks for finding me. I trained for six hours, but got trapped for two of them. Thanks to you, I might make it."

Chrome held Haru's hand. "No. You _will _make it." Haru gave her a tired look. She was still breathing heavily. At that moment, Bianchi and Kyoko came running in with Fuuta. Haru looked at them, gave them a sad smile and then passed out.

Bianchi looked at Chrome for some answers. She told them all that had happened. Bianchi finished treating Haru. She gave them all a sad look. "She might be out of it for a while. She's in a coma right now. It seems that she was crushed for a very long time. Her organs are failing."

Chrome gasped. It was the same with her. She was so badly crushed that her organs were all destroyed. She was lucky to have Mukuro. Fuuta looked upset too. "She was like a second mother to me. Kyoko wanted to cry, but she didn't want to do it here.

As they all went to go and see everyone in the conference room, Kyoko burst out crying and ran to Tsuna. He held her close and asked what was wrong. "H-H-Haru is in the hospital ward!" A fresh load of tears came streaming down from her face.

Gianni looked at Chrome with very hollow eyes. "What happened when you found her?" Everyone looked at Chrome. She only stared at them with a faraway look in her eyes. She hadn't heard what he had said and neither was she paying attention to them.

Reborn jumped up form Bianchi's lap and went over to Chrome. He slapped her very hard round the face. Tsuna got up. "HIIIEEE! You can't slap her like that!" Gokudera looked down at the table. "She deserved it. She should have talked when she's being spoken to." Luckily, no one heard him as he said it under his breath. Chrome simply looked down at Reborn, only noticing him for the first time. She showed no of pain at all. She finally spoke up. "I found Haru half dead in the 7th basement. If we're not careful, she would end up like me. Having no organs. I'm going to stay by her side to see if I can use my ring to make any illusion organs."

She got up and left without another word.

Ryohei got up too. "I'll see if I can help heal her too." He followed Chrome. Yamamoto tried to lighten the mood, while Gokudera remained silent. He didn't even tell Yamamoto to shut up. Tsuna had noticed that something was wrong with his storm guardian. "Are you okay Gokudera-kun?" He nodded his head quickly. "I'm sorry for making you worry boss. If you don't mind, I have to sort something out for the stupid woman."

Yamamoto wanted to go and see Haru, so they both left. Kyoko finally stopped crying. "Don't cry anymore. Haru will make it, okay? Plus, she has her family with her." Reborn couldn't help but smirk. "_So you finally decide to act as the boss."_

~x~

Haru could hear everything that was going on. _"Oh my God. Am I dead?" _She heard a burst of music next to her. It was like a soft lullaby. After a while, the player stopped. _"Hey! Keep going!" _She couldn't get her mouth to respond to the words in her head.

She heard the player whisper into her ear. _"That's Gokudera!" _"Stupid-no, Haru. I know that you'll make it through. You can't let something like that kill you. I know how much you love the piano, so I'll play every day for you until you are better."

Haru felt like crying. She heard him get up and clutch her hand. "Don't die. Vongola need you." With that, he left. "_Gokudera-kun." _All of a sudden, she could see a bright white light. _"Am I in heaven already?"_

She saw a face that looked a little familiar. He smiled at her gently. Haru gasped and wondered what he was going to do. To her surprise, he didn't do much. He just stood there and looked at her up and down.

"Hello Haru!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's the end of that chapter! If you have me on authour alert, I will make the next chapter to <span>For you <span>very soon.**_

_**Plz don't forget Rate or Hate!**_

_**Headoverheels4anime2011**_


	2. The man in my dreams

**Hey Headoverheels4anime2011 here**

**So guys, I hope you're all liking this!**

**I think this is my first crack pairing, I'm not sure. I forgot.**

**Well, if you liked the first chapter, I hope you LOVE the second one!**

* * *

><p><strong>Guardian Angel or Fallen Angel?<strong>

**The man in my dreams**

Haru looked at him gobsmacked. She remembered him from the huge projector screen when he mentioned that there will be a 'choice' battle. She smiled at him nervously.

"H-hello Byakuran. Where am I and what are you doing here?" Haru couldn't understand why Byakuran was here, in _her _head. He simply smiled at her again. "Don't be afraid. I'm not gonna kill you. I'll kill you later."

Although he had a smile on his face, it made Haru even more scared. He continued. "That is, if you don't have any flames." Haru looked at where she was. It looked like a white cloud. "Is this heaven? Wait, it can't be because you're here." Haru half expected his smile to fade. Instead it got broader.

"Come on. That wasn't very nice now was it? I'm trying to make a conversation here and you're being rude to me." Haru had to stifle a laugh. He still noticed. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" Haru shook her head. "Nothing really. It's just that you think I'm being rude, when you're trying to destroy the whole world."

Byakuran nodded his head. He turned away from her and started to walk away. Haru knew that this was a sign that she should follow him. She fell in step with him, but kept her distance. She was still quite afraid of him. _"It's the ones who smile __**too **__much that are deadly."_

They walked in silence for about an hour before Byakuran spoke up. "No, you aren't in heaven. You are in a terrible coma that you might not wake up from, but with my help you can make it." Haru looked at shocked. "What? How?" He smiled down at her. Somehow, this one was a real smile and not a creepy one.

"Well, with the power of my sky flames of course!" Haru felt that he was lying. "Tell me the truth." He nodded his head. "I have been to all the parallel universes and they've have had diseases and accidents that we don't have a cure for. I've then been able to heal people like that."

That was when Haru first noticed the wings on his back. They were pure white. She gasped with mixed emotions. "You're an angel?" She really wanted to stroke them, but kept herself from it. Byakuran laughed and shook his head. "No I'm not an angel. This is from my sky box. I'm going to use this power to help me make a new world!"

Just when Haru thought she was getting close to him, Haru was scared all over again. She flinched at his words. "Why is it that you have the power of an angel, but you're doing all of this? I really don't get it. Angels are to help, not destroy!" Haru was really losing her patience. _"What an idiot!"_

Byakuran had pulled a packet of marshmallows out of his pocket. He offered some to Haru. She shook her head. When he ate about five, he finally answered her question. "I want a world that is perfect. A world where we can all use flames and have enough power. I want to rule that world and be the most powerful."

Haru could imagine that world now. If Namimori looked that now, then she was scared of the new world. "Fine, if you want that world, be my guest. You'll have to go through Vongola first." "Well you'll have to go through hell first, so shut up." Haru was really surprised that he had turned from a nice person, to a cold hearted control freak.

"What I don't understand is why are you helping me? We've never met and never did I actually want to meet you. So why now?" He breathed in. "When I was on the message, I saw you there. I saw that you had so much potential that I could use. You're also close to Vongola, so I decided to use you. You're a lot stronger than they take you for."

Haru blushed at the nice compliment. "Thank you, but you should know, I will never go against Vongola." Byakuran shrugged. "We're here now." Haru looked up to look at what he was talking about. They were in front of a huge mansion. "Huh? When did we get here?" Byakuran laughed. "Cute. We flew here. Didn't you notice you got some wings too? I'm surprised. All the others that I've brought here get fins, ugly skin or something else."

Haru looked at her back. He was right, she really did have wings. She then looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean by 'others'? You mean you've brought more people here before?" He nodded. "All of my guardians have all had tragic accidents, so I've always saved them. They all respect me by my powers and became my guardians." Haru looked at him. "Let me guess, you want me to become loyal to you too. Well that's not happening."

He chuckled as they went inside the building. "Let me show you where you'll be staying while you are in your coma." He led her down a long hall way. He finally stopped at a room. When they walked in, they were greeted by some maids. "Hello boss. Is she the new comer?" He nodded at them. "Please make her feel comfortable. She will be very valuable us." They nodded and left.

Haru looked around the room. It was really modern and nice. "This must have been expensive. Why do you have maids?" Byakuran sat down in a chair in the room. "That's because they are people I've saved from accidents, but liked it here, so they tend to the newcomers." Haru nodded her head. Byakuran then stood up.

"Well I have to go back and get ready for choice. You can still go back to your body, but you won't wake up till I've healed you. You will only be able to hear what they are saying to you. Then after about 1 hour, you will return here. You can make three trips a day." He then smiled at her again. "See you in two days!" Haru looked confused "Wait!" By then he was gone.

"Great, now I'm stuck here. Let me go back to my body. Hopefully this is a dream."

~x~

Everyone had come to check on how Haru was doing. They all came in together. At that exact moment, Haru came back into her body. Just as Byakuran said she wouldn't, she couldn't get her eyes to open.

"_Dammit! I thought he was joking!" _She could hear all the voices around her. She could hear someone crying. _"That must be Kyoko." _

"H-H-Haru. Don't die and leave us here okay? W-w-whether you can hear us or not, w-w-we want you to know t-t-that we miss you." Tsuna hugged Kyoko and tried to calm her down. Chrome was trying to create illusions as organs for Haru.

Chrome pulled her eyes away from the couple. _"Haru, I'm happy that you can't see this. I know this is part of the reason why you were so said. It was a shame that boss didn't like you. You would've been better than Kyoko."_

Haru could also hear the thoughts. _"Thank you Chrome. If only I can say it to you in person." _She could hear another person's thoughts as well. She could also picture what his face looks like.

"_Kyoko, there is no point crying. This was partly your fault so you shouldn't cry. You never loved Tsuna, but Haru did. If only you were Haru, then I think that boss would be a whole lot happier, even if he is happy with you."_

Haru gasped. Never had she thought that Gokudera would ever stick up for her. They all stayed with her for the next half hour. Everybody left, but Haru could still feel two people's presence. She knew that one of them was Chrome, as she could still fell the flame around her body. When she heard soft music, she knew that the second person was Gokudera. The two were going on about how Haru was one of the main sources of Vongola.

First of all, it was Gokudera to start talking. "Haru is like the sun here. When she's sad, we're all sad. When she's happy, we're all happy. She's like a second sister to me." She heard Chrome speak. "I know that you all accept me well, but she was the only one who stays true to me. I know that she and Kyoko are best friends, so I didn't want to come between that. Still she didn't care and let me join."

Haru could hear the two going on about the good she brought to the family. At long last, she could feel herself being dragged from her body. She gladly accepted it. _"I'll be back soon guys. Don't worry."_

~x~

While Haru had come back, Byakuran was I a meeting with his guardians. Zakuro was looking at his boss confused. "Boss, why is it that you haven't healed this girl yet? You say she's important, yet she hasn't been healed." Genkishi then looked at Byakuran with a grin.

"That's because he has realised that we don't need that Vongolan runt! We can do it ourselves. I might be able to defeat them all only if Byakuran-Sama lets me." Bluebell punched him.

"Wow Genkishi. Who knew you were so conceited. You are so gay for Byakuran-Sama I swear!" Genkishi started a fight with Bluebell, while Zakuro was feeling depressed. Daisy had gone over to Byakuran who was eating some marshmallows. He looked down to him.

"Hmm? Daisy, what do you want?" Daisy stood next to his chair holding his tatty rabbit. "Is the girl pretty? If she is, then I want to see her!" Daisy started shrieking and Kikyo came running over. He punched Daisy out of the room. "Sorry Byakuran-Sama. But I agree with Zakuro. Why haven't you healed her yet?"

Byakuran grinned while munching on some marshmallows. "I have my reasons. Don't worry." He gave him a broad smile. Kikyo knew his boss well. "Whatever you're planning, I hope it goes well." Byakuran smiled again. "You know me so well Kikyo."

Bluebell and Genkishi had decided to take their fight outside, while Zakuro went to go and have a lava bath. "Kikyo, I don't mean to bother you, but can you please lock up Daisy? I know he's one of my funeral wreaths, but that guy is annoying!"

He still had a smile on his face. Kikyo nodded his head. "Yes don't worry about him." With that he left. Byakuran was left by himself. Being the pig he is, he had a while bowl of popcorn right in front of him. He started to think about Daisy's question. _"Yes she is pretty. In fact, she's beautiful."_

Byakuran started to think about Haru. He sighed a little. _"Two days is what I told her. Until then, I have to deal with my-oh-so-great funeral wreaths. One of these days, I 'm gonna kill one of them." _He then smiled and carried on with his meal.

~x~

Haru was walking around the whole mansion. She found the place so amazing. She saw a maid that was in her room before. She walked up to her. "Excuse me, but what is this place?" The maid looked up at Haru and smiled. "This place is similar to heaven, only in heaven you can't some back. There are only a few that are like boss, so he can be able to heal us and then we can go back."

Haru nodded. "Then why don't you go back?" It seemed to puzzle her so much. The maid only gave her a sad smile. "Some of us don't have family anymore or we came from somewhere we don't want to go back. Some of us just got sick of life as it is."

Again Haru nodded. "I'm Haru by the way. What's your name?" Haru stuck out her hand to shake. The maid looked at it, obviously not familiar with this gesture. "My name is Hina. Nice to meet you, Haru." She then stuck out her hand and they both shook each other.

"So Hina, do you think you can show me around? I might be here for a while so I better get used to this place!" Hina smiled. "Okay, but I have to clean this place." Haru quickly took a mop from the cleaning trolley. Hina's face had a surprised look. "B-b-but you can't clean here!" Haru raised an eyebrow. "Why?" "Because you aren't a maid! You are here to rest not clean!" Haru smiled. "Well I would be doing this right now if I were… Awake." Haru shrugged and started to mop. Hina looked at her then smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem. The least I can do for a friend." Hina's jaw dropped. _"I'm her friend? She really is different. Not like most of the people who come and go." _She smiled and they both cleaned together.

~x~

Over the few hours, Haru and Hina walked over the mansion. "This is the spa. Everyone can come here and relax, maid or not." Haru looked in to see about twenty people in there. "Who's who?" Hina looked. "The ones who look extra happy are the maids while the ones who look a bit scared are the newcomers."

Haru thought that was the stupidest way to tell the difference, but when she looked at their faces; she could see what she was talking about it. Haru nodded her head. They continued their tour. "This next room is where you can come and watch TV. The connecting room is where all the guys come and play pool. Most guys come here to make friends and relax."

As they walked on, Haru saw a room full of pink. Hina stopped. "This is practically the girl's paradise. This is the beauty parlour where we come to get all glammed up. Feel free to use it whenever you want." Haru's eyes almost popped out of her eye sockets. "They've got everything here for the almost dead people! I wonder what it's like in heaven!" "Apparently it's better. I've heard about it from one of Byakuran's colleagues."

Haru looked confused. "Does that mean Byakuran is an Angel?" Hina nodded. _"He lied to me! He said he wasn't. But wait, why is he making the world so chaotic?" _Haru really couldn't get over this day.

~x~

Later that night, Byakuran went to the mansion while everyone was asleep. He walked down the corridors not wanting to be noticed. His white wings were turning black. He looked at them in shock. _"No! This can't be happening to me!" _He knew what this meant.

He was turning into a fallen angel.

Haru got up at the same time wanting something to drink. She opened the door slowly. She poked her head round the door to make sure that no one was there. As she looked to her left, she could see Byakuran's beloved wings turning black. She wanted to gasp, but knew that it would be a bad idea.

Suddenly, she saw Byakuran turn round. He felt that someone was watching him. His lilac eyes locked on some golden brown ones. He could see mixed emotions running through those beautiful eyes.

He gently whispered to her. "I'm sorry that you had to see that." With that, he was gone in a black wisp. Haru went back to bed. _"This is all a bad dream. I know that I will wake up tomorrow in the hospital bed." _

Even then Haru wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well that's the end of this chapter.<em>**

**_I have anew policy, If I start a story, no matter how bad it is, I will always finish it. Now..._**

**_Plz don't forget, Rate or Hate!_**

**_Headoverheels4anime2011_**


	3. The girl in the mirror

**Hey Headoverheels4anime2011 here**

**Are you all enjoying it so far? I hope you are!**

**Well, my fellow Fanfic chums, I have this new chapter to present to you!**

**Don't ask why I feel so happy, coz I don't know!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Guardian Angel or Fallen Angel<strong>

**The girl in the mirror**

The day was as usual, only visiting Haru at the other times. The group had decided to train even harder just for Haru. Every time Tsuna and Kyoko went to visit her, Tsuna was always on the verge to tears on how it was his entire fault.

"If only I was a strong boss! Strong enough to protect my friends, then this would have never happened!" Kyoko would always rub his back with red puffy eyes. "It wasn't your fault Tsu-kun. She was training for gymnastics for when we get back. There was nothing we could have done."

Tsuna buried his head into his hands. "But if only we found her on time. We didn't even bother to check. It was Chrome who found her." Kyoko frowned. She had noticed that Haru had always spent more time with Chrome than her. _"I wonder why."_

As if on cue, Chrome came running in. "I'm here to see if I can do any more illusions." Kyoko looked at her. _"Speak of the devil." _Tsuna nodded his head. "Okay then. Is Ryohei helping too?" Chrome nodded her head. "He came in before you guys and healed her. I'm doing my part now."

She sat down next to Haru and made her flames. They were brighter and bigger than before. Tsuna smiled softly. _"Her resolve is getting stronger. Not only hers, but all of ours too."_

Tsuna and Kyoko stood there for about ten minutes until they had to get back to what they were doing. Chrome was there by herself. "Haru, you don't know how much we all miss you here. We are going to get strong for you, you'll see."

Gokudera came in and Chrome smiled at him. "Come to play the piano again Gokudera?" He blushed and looked away. "W-w-well you know, Haru loved the piano a lot so I'm here to play for the stupid woman." Chrome gave a friendly pout. "Aww, just when you started calling her Haru, you go back to the stupid way of calling her stupid."

Gokudera scowled at her. "I know that she wouldn't want me to change just for her. I wouldn't have really done it in the first place, but you know. She's family." He mumbled the last bit that Chrome couldn't hear him. Her instincts told her that he said something nice, so she smiled at him.

As they both sat there watching the sleeping Haru, Gokudera smiled. Chrome raised her eyebrows. "What?" He shook his head. "Nothing really. It's just that I've never seen her so quiet before. It seems out of character." Chrome nodded. If Gokudera and Haru were in the same room, they would be in some big argument right now.

Both unknown to them, Haru suddenly came back to her body. She could feel the same two people that were there. _"Gokudera and Chrome. Do the others even come to visit me?" _Just as she thought that, she felt another presence. _"It seems bubbly and happy so it must be…"_

"Yamamoto, I see that you've finished training." Chrome was looking at him. He gave her a broad smile. "Yep! Has Haru been getting any better?" His voice suddenly turned low. Gokudera stopped playing while Chrome looked the other way. Yamamoto sighed. "I'll take that as a no then." Gokudera growled at him.

"That's no reason to be sad! You're the one who's always happy about thing, yet you're acting so depressed! Haru will make it. That stupid woman **has **to make it no matter what!" The other two in the room looked at him. _"I'm I that valuable to the family?"_

"That was a nice speech to the extreme." All three teens looked at the door to see Ryohei leaning on the door way. He walked in and Chrome stopped using her flames, while Ryohei used his. "That was nice speech octopus head. Who knew you had it in you." Gokudera wanted to spit in his face. "Shut it Turf top!"

"Maa, maa. No need to argue now." They both shut up. They all looked at Haru and thought the same thing.

"_You get better, you hear?"_

~x~

Haru was still shaken up from what she saw last night. Being in her body made her feel, well, alive." _"I'll try okay?"_

Haru had only spent ten minutes in her body. She knew that they all had to go and get some sleep. They all left her promising that they will come back soon. She wanted to use the time to do something.

"_Hina said something to me that I wasn't listening to." _She then remembered that Hina had told her that she could look at her friends in the mirror. They would see her there, but might flip out.

Haru smiled to herself. _"Let's give it a go then. Who should I try first?"_

~x~

Chrome was getting dressed for bed. She looked in the mirror to see herself, but instead of her reflection, she saw Haru!

"AHHHH!" Had she finally gone crazy? Did she miss Haru that much? Haru started to give her a friendly laugh. "No Chrome, you haven't lost your mind." Chrome blinked at her. "T-t-then how do you know what I'm thinking?"

Haru sighed. "Right now it's hard to explain. I'll shorten it for you. Right now, I'm in a coma. Byakuran came and took my spirit to somewhere where he heals the really sick people. It looks like I'm one of them.

"He said that I can some back to my body three times a day, but can only stay an hour and can't wake up till he heals me." Chrome looked at Haru like she was mad. "So then why hasn't he healed you yet?" Haru sighed yet again. "I have no idea. He wants to use me to betray Vongola, but that will never happen."

Haru looked at the time on the clock. She gave Chrome a sad smile. I'll see you tomorrow okay? I want to visit Bakadera now. This isn't a dream you hear?" Chrome nodded at her. "Just come back to us from wherever you are okay?" Haru nodded. "I would hug you if I could, but I can't. See you tomorrow."

Chrome carried on waving until Haru had shimmered away from her mirror. She hopped into her bed and smiled. _"I can now go to sleep knowing that she's okay." _

~x~

Gokudera was working with Sistema C.A.I. He wanted to see if there was any more he could do with it. He had a mirror on his desk top. He just glanced over it not taking full interest in it. When he finally realised that he had not seen himself, his eyes widened.

"What the hell?" Haru giggled at his confusion. "Hello Gokudera, long time no see huh?" Her voice was so soft that he thought he was dreaming. Haru shook her head. "No, you are not dreaming." Gokudera looked at her. "Oh? Then how comes you can read my mind?" Haru smiled. "That's what Chrome asked me when I came to see her."

Gokudera had a shocked expression on his face. "You've seen Chrome?" Haru nodded her head and told him what she told Chrome. At the end of it, Gokudera scratched his head. "I see how it is now stupid woman." Haru let out a squeak.

"Hahi? Haru is not stupid Bakadera!" Gokudera gave her a sad smile. "If only you were here in person so that we could do that." Haru nodded in agreement. "I didn't think that I would be missed that much. Gokudera grabbed the mirror and shook it. "Hey! What was that for?"

Gokudera scowled at her. "For saying that you thought you wouldn't be missed. Is that what you thought this whole time? Well, get that thought out of your head. We all miss you like crazy here." Haru gave him a teary smile. "Thank you." I must be going now. The hour is almost up."

Gokudera nodded. "Come back as soon as you can." Haru nodded and she shimmered away once again.

As she shimmered away she said, "Get some rest. Choice is in a couple of days and we need you."

He smiled at that.

~x~

She arrived back in her bed in the mansion. She sighed. She finally got to speak to two of her friends. She felt at rest a little bit. What she couldn't get out of her head was that Byakuran's lovely wings were turning black. She frowned. _"What does that mean?" _

She decided to make use of the spa. When she got down there, she saw Hina In there with a smile on her face. Haru went over to her. "Hi Hina." She opened her eyes to see who was calling her. She smiled when she saw Haru. "Hi Haru. Did you go and visit your friends?" Haru nodded her head.

"Thanks for telling me that little tip." Hina nodded. "No problem. It was for a friend." They both went to the hot springs to relax. As they both let the hot water wash over them, Haru asked a question that had been bugging her. "Erm, Hina. Is it true that you could get Angels with black wings?"

Hina nodded her head and said very darkly, "They are the ones who were angels, but fall. They are called fallen angels. I would never in my life want to meet one. Why do you ask?" Haru came up with the perfect lie without missing a beat. "My mother always told me stories when I was young. They were about angels and fallen angels. I wanted to see if they were real."

Hina nodded again. "They're as real as you and me." Haru then thought about Byakuran. _"Why are you turning into a fallen angel Byakuran?"_

When they finished soaking and went to bed, Haru couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Byakuran. She remembered what he told her before he left.

"_I'm sorry you had to see that." _Haru then got up from her bed. _"I'll go and see him. I don't need my body for that, so I'll him through the mirror."_

It then occurred to her that she didn't know where Byakuran was. She shrugged and then concentrated on his face. She shut her eyes and let her imagination go wild. _"Snow white hair, purple spikey tattoo under his left eye with lilac eyes to match. Lovely smile." _

She then eventually ended up in a mirror. As she looked around the room, she saw it was dark. _"He must be in Japan now then." _As she stood there, she could make out the silhouette of a shadow on the bed. She regarded the man on the bed. She saw that there was another mirror by his bed side.

She shimmered away from the one she was in to the one next to his bedside. She could see that his face was in a frown while he slept. Haru then noticed that he had bags under his eyes, like he hadn't been getting enough sleep. He started to toss and turn heavily. Haru gave him a sad look.

"_The fallen angel thing must be really bugging him then. I know it would bug me." _She decided that she better do something quickly before he wakes. She whispered from the mirror with a soft voice. "You can still be an angel if you just leave the world as it is, or even better help it. Don't go to choice. Tell them it's off and everything will be okay. Please."

She shimmered away. Byakuran opened his eyes hearing something. He saw that the mirror had a bright light. "What is that?" The light died away before he could do anything. He sat up and held his head. "Was that a dream just know? I thought I heard Haru, but that can't be possible. She's in the mansion. I'll visit her today."

He went back to bed, hoping that it was all a dream.

~x~

Haru had fallen asleep so easily after the encounter with Byakuran. When she woke up, she stood in the mirror. She sighed.

"_Who knew mirrors was that helpful and scary?" _She had a quick shower and got dressed. (They could easily think of what they want to wear and they end up wearing it.) Today was when Byakuran said that he would come and see her. She was shivering. _"I hope he didn't see me. This is going to be difficult." _

When she went into the hallway, she saw a whole group of people at the end of the corridor looking at something. She went over to them. She didn't see Hina, but saw a friend of Hina's. She tapped her on the back. When she turned round, she saw a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Erm, can you tell me what's going on?" She nodded. "Seeing as you're a new comer, you won't know this. Every year, an angel comes and sees who good the maids have been. That way, they take one maid to go to heaven. Maybe someone who thought they would never stay here." She turned away from Haru.

Haru walked away from the group. She was waiting for someone in particular, not that angel. She went to the pool room to go and while away her time.

She spent the next 4 hours with some guys just playing. She beat them every time. She decided to wait for him outside. There was nothing bad about that was there? She sat on the entrance waiting there.

"_Where is he? He should be here now." _

Just then, she saw someone in the distance walking over to the mansion. She ran up to him in delight and hugged him. He looked down to her in utter surprise, and then smiled. "Did you miss me that much, Haru-Chan?" Haru pulled away and blushed. She looked away and nodded.

"I thought you weren't going to come. Sorry for the hug, I guess I'm glad to see you." Byakuran was confused. _"She doesn't know me, we're enemies and yet she treats me like her best friend. I can see that trust is her weakness."_ He smiled. "Shall we go inside?" Haru nodded.

~x~

Haru led Byakuran to her room. When she shut the door, Byakuran sat in the seat he first sat in when they got there. He looked at her with his lilac eyes. Although he was smiling, it unnerved Haru. She finally broke the awkward silence. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

He shook his head, still smiling. "No, it's more of what I want to ask you. What have you been doing since I was away. Tell me everything and leave no details." Haru nodded her head slowly. _"What do I have to lose?" _

She inhaled deeply. "Well, I've been back into my body, only doing it once. I went to the spa and used some facilities here. I've also been to talk to my friends through the mirror." She looked at Byakuran's face. He was still smiling. She continued.

"I also went to visit you in the mirror and then I've also seen that your wings were turning black." Byakuran's smile faltered a little. He got up and went to stand next to the window. He stood there for ten minutes, creating an even more awkward silence between the two. Haru was going mad on the inside.

"Please, Byakuran. Talk to me!" Her pleas finally reached his ears. He turned round and smiled at her. "Well, there's nothing bad with all of that really. I just wanted to know what you had been up too. I hope you liked it here." Haru nodded.

As he was about to walk away, Haru clung onto his arm. "Byakuran, can you tell me why your wings are turning black? I won't tell anyone, I-I-I just want to know." He shook his head gently. "No, I'm sorry. If you made any friends, you will have to say goodbye to them. I'm going to heal you."

Haru would have squealed if this was the first day that she had arrived. Now she didn't feel so sure. She knew that if she went back, she will miss Byakuran. They will become enemies straight away. Byakuran felt her hesitate. He understood perfectly. He felt the same way too.

Haru let go of his arm. "Okay then. Let me go and say goodbye to one friend." She walked away without looking back at him.

~x~

She went to go and find Hina. She found her tidying up a library. Hina looked down from the ladder to see Haru standing at the bottom. She came down and gave her a smile. "Haru, how are you?" Haru gave her sad smile.

Hina nodded. Her voice became quiet. "He's going to heal you isn't he?" Haru nodded and wanted to burst out crying, but didn't. Hina nodded again. "It's understandable. So you came to say goodbye right?" Haru hugged her friend.

"No, I'm not. Why don't you just ask to be healed and that way we can be friends?" Hina shook her head. "I have no family, no hope and no future. I can feel that very soon they will turn off my life support machine." Haru smiled at her.

"Hina, I'm coming from a mafia family. Right now, my parents don't know what has happened to me. Although you're older than me, by ten years, you can make friends with my future self. In the mafia, none of us are blood related, yet we treat each other as family. Vongola won't drop you."

Hina smiled through a pile of tears. "Haru, you really are a true friend!" They both walked out of the library to find Byakuran.

~x~

While the Vongolans were having breakfast, they were amazed by Gokudera's and Chrome's story. Tsuna looked at his two guardians. "Are you sure? I mean, we all miss her like crazy here so maybe it was your imagination." Gokudera shook his head. "She can appear in mirrors and all sorts."

Reborn looked at them. "If she said that she was going to come today, maybe we should stick together and have a big mirror right here." They all nodded. Kyoko frowned a little. _"Why did she visit those two? I'm her best friend here, not those two!" _Reborn went up to her and whispered, "No need in getting jealous. You hurt her and you don't know how. Figure it out before she comes back." She nodded.

~x~

Byakuran looked at the maid, then to Haru. He sighed in sign of defeat. "Fine, I'll heal you. Come here." She went over to him. He closed his eyes and then she started to shimmer. She turned to Haru. "See you when you get back, Haru." Haru waved, until she was gone.

She went over to Byakuran. "My turn I guess." He nodded his head and gave her a sad smile. Haru remembered something. "Wait. I promised my friends that I would visit them in the mirror. He nodded. "I'm giving you ten minutes. She nodded and vanished in a white light.

She ended up in a mirror. She saw that she was now in the conference room. She heard a few people gasp. When she looked, she saw her friends all looking at her. Gokudera and Chrome went up to the mirror. "Hello Haru!" "Hello stupid woman!" Haru frowned at Gokudera. "Haru is not stupid!"

Tsuna and the rest went up to the mirror. Kyoko stared in disbelief. "H-h-Haru? Is that really you?" Haru nodded. "Hello Kyoko. How are you?" Her friend nodded. Tsuna spoke up. "Gokudera and Chrome told us everything. How you even met Byakuran, I will never know."

Haru really wanted to tell her friends that he wasn't bad, but she remembered what he did to Namimori and clamped her mouth shut. "I can only stay for ten minutes. I need to get back now. I have a friend who will be coming here. Her name is Hina. She wants to join Vongola too." She started to vanish.

"It looks like I have to go now. I'll be back. Very soon." She suddenly went in a white wisp. They all stared at the mirror as if staring will make her come back. Kyoko broke down in tears, while Tsuna and Ryohei tried to comfort her. Gokudera and Chrome knew what she meant. They gave each other a look and left the room.

Reborn had noticed it. "Hey Bianchi, let's follow those two. They seem to know the most about this." Bianchi nodded and picked up Reborn.

~x~

She ended up back in the room. She was smiling happily. Byakuran smiled too. "I'm guessing in went well?" Haru nodded. "I can't wait till I get back!" She went over to Byakuran. "Let's do this." All of a sudden, Byakuran hugged Haru. "Hahi?" Byakuran only buried his head in Haru's hair.

"I've grown to like you Haru. I'm going to miss you when you go back. Tomorrow is choice, meaning that we go back to being enemies. I know you won't be able to forgive me for all that I've done, but…"

Haru then felt gentle lips brush against hers. She was kissing Byakuran! She didn't even struggle, only obeyed. When they pulled away, she found that she was healed. "Good bye Byakuran. You have the power to stop this if you try."

With that, she was gone. Byakuran sighed.

"_You don't get it Haru. I've come too far now. It's too late."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm apoligizing if there were any grammer mistakes. I don't care about that stuff because I'm not in school now.<em>**

**_I hope you liked it!_**

**_Don't forget my policy, written on chapter 2!_**

**_Don't forget, plz rate or hate!_**

**_Headoverheels4anime2011_**


	4. Frenemies

**Hey Headoverheels4anime2011 here**

**Hey guys! Been ages right! (Yeah, like two to three days)**

**So, I've tried hard on this one, and I hope you'll love it!**

**If there are any grammer mistakes, I am very sorry!**

**Here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Guardian Angel or Fallen Angel?<strong>

**Frienemies**

Haru was back in her body. She was lying in the hospital bed feeling sore. She winced to herself. _When my spirit was free, I forgot what pain was." _She heard Gokudera growling at her. "Hey stupid woman! Wake up already!" She heard Chrome's voice. "What if she's not back? Just wait."

Haru opened her eyes. Chrome gasped, while Gokudera smirked. Haru groaned at him. "Do you have to be so loud? I'm here now, so shut up Bakadera!" Gokudera was ready to go on a full out argument. Reborn then came and thwacked him on the head. "So you knew she was coming back huh? She's awake and the first thing you start doing is to argue. That's what we get from the storm guardian."

Bianchi was at the door. Thankfully, she had her goggles on. "Hello Haru. You came back quicker than we expected. Do you feel good?" Haru turned her head to Bianchi and nodded. "Yes, but I need some water." Fuuta then came in with a glass of water. He smiled at her.

"Haru-nee, you're awake, thank God for that." He handed her the water, but she couldn't make use of her hands, so he had to help her by pouring it into her mouth. Tsuna, Kyoko, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Gianni came to see what was going on. When they saw that Haru was awake, they all quickly ran to the side of her bed. Kyoko had tears of joy and started to squeeze the life out of her best friend.

"Haru! You're awake. I'm so glad !" Haru was being dragged side to side. Her voice was weak. "Hey, Kyoko a girl's gotta breath!" She let go of her smiling. "It's so good to have you back." Tsuna came up behind her. "Yeah, it is good. We all missed you around here. It wasn't really the same." Haru smiled. "Thanks guys. You don't how much this all means to me. Just then, a woman around the age of 24 came through the door.

"Haru, how are you? You look well." Haru looked at her, her eyes as big as saucers. "Hina! You made it!" Hina laughed and walked over to her bed. Everyone was staring at her, wondering who she was. Gianni was the only one to acknowledge her. "I let her in when you were all in the conference room. Haru did say that she wanted to join Vongola. Turns out she's a good mechanic."

Hina blushed. "Well anyway, Haru, did you get here fine?" She nodded. "What about you? How long were you out for?" Hina looked away. "I was on the life support machine for about a year. If I stayed there, I might have gone to heaven. I'm not sure I'm ready for heaven though." Haru nodded.

Kyoko was staring at Hina. She frowned a little. _"Who is she? Why is Haru making so many friends and leaving me out of it? What's going on here?" _Haru looked at Kyoko. She noticed her face and wondered what was going on with her friend. Her eyelids started to droop. Chrome noticed this. "I think we should leave her for some rest now."

They all said goodbye to Haru and that they would come back when she woke up. She nodded to them. _"It's good to be back."_

~x~

When she fell asleep, she saw herself dressed in white. She was by a lake with the greenest grass around. To her, it seemed like she had known this place her whole life. She sat on the ground as if waiting for someone. She lay down and closed her eyes to soak in the sun. Just then, a shadow blocked her light. Before opening her eyes, she smiled and said, "I was waiting for you, Byakuran."

He smiled at her and sat down next to her. She sat up and leaned her head on his shoulder. They were both comfortable like that, not wanting to move. He suddenly spoke up. "Tomorrow's the day. It looks like we become enemies after this." He sighed and Haru frowned. "Why are you still doing this? I don't get it and I don't think I ever will."

He sighed again. "No, you won't get it." Haru suddenly started to get angry. She stood up giving him a glare. "What is wrong with you? You're destroying the world just to make one with more power and you don't even have a good reason for me! Byakuran, it's not good enough! Maybe this is why you are turning into a fallen angel, because you want the end of the world to come!"

She then started to cry. "You don't even deserve to be an angel, so it's good they're turning black. Just go and rot in hell. Remember this, I will **never **forgive you. You've caused pain not only to my family, but the whole world too. Good bye Byakuran." Before he could do anything, Haru was gone.

All the girls were still by Haru's side, when they noticed the poor girl crying in her sleep.

~x~

Byakuran woke up with a jerk. He wanted to say bye to Haru for the last time before they became enemies, only to make her angry and start crying. He hated to see her cry. It brought out the soft side in him. It broke his heart. He looked at the uniform that he was going to wear to choice and sighed.

"_Haru, I want to change, I really do. But now it's too late. It should be you that is the angel, not me." _He felt like going on a killing rampage, but the thought of Haru crying just made him depressed. _"So much for friends now."_

~x~

When Haru woke up, she saw her breakfast on the bed. She sighed. _"It's a new day, meaning its choice today. Great." _She sat up and ate. She was surprisingly hungry. She ate at a speed that could rival Ryohei's speed. Kyoko then walked in to check on her. She smiled when she saw her friend up.

"Ohayo Haru. How are you this morning?" Haru nodded. "I'm good. How's Hina doing?" She saw that Kyoko's smile wavered a little. Haru frowned. "Kyoko, is there something wrong? Something that you might like to tell me?" Kyoko sat in the seat and all the words came out in a rush.

"It's not fair Haru! I'm your best friend, yet you're putting the others before me! You went to visit Chrome and even **Gokudera **above all people! Not once did you even bother with me! Now you've got a new friend, Hina. Reborn said that I did something, but I don't know what I did. Please Haru, tell me."

Haru was a little shocked. _"She's jealous?" _Haru smiled. "Kyoko. I am your best friend. It doesn't mean that I can't hang out with other people. When I do, I will always be your friend. As for what you did to me, well. I liked Tsuna before you got to know him, yet you got there before me." Haru's smiled dimmed. "I lost the one I love, not once, but twice." Haru couldn't help but remember Byakuran.

It was Kyoko's turn to look shocked. "You like Tsuna?" Haru shook her head. "_Liked _Tsuna. I like someone else, but it's all gone to shambles. Can we please change the subject now?" Kyoko laughed and nodded. While Kyoko was talking, Haru let her mind wonder and think about Byakuran. _"What have I done?"_

~x~

Byakuran and his six funeral wreaths were on their way to choice. He couldn't help but wonder if Haru was going to be there. He had asked for everyone to be there, so he was sure about it. He put on his smile and started munching on some marshmallows. Kikyo was trying to hold onto Daisy while talking to Byakuran.

"I'm guessing she's too dedicated to Vongola." Byakuran nodded. He smiled at him. "But that doesn't matter. She might have become a burden in the first place." On the inside, Byakuran felt bad for saying that. He knew that's the reason for why she almost died.

Kikyo nodded to his boss. _"What really happened there?" _He shrugged and went off to Daisy. Bluebell went over to Byakuran. "Hey Byakuran, I have the snacks for when we aren't the ones fighting." He grinned at her. "Great!"

~x~

Tsuna was wondering why Byakuran wanted all of them to come. He was speaking to his guardians minus Hibari and Lambo. "What if he does something bad? He might want to kill them all!" Reborn turned Leon into a mallet and whacked his pupil. "Dame-Tsuna, why don't you get it into your head that you're the next boss? You have to protect your family."

Tsuna nodded at the baby. "Okay then." They were all dressed in suits. All the girls were dressed in skirt suits. Tsuna couldn't help but stare at Kyoko. He then stopped and walked over to her smiling. "You look great Kyoko." She blushed and thanked him. Just then, Hina came in wheeling Haru into the room. They all looked at them.

Haru smiled at them. "Morning everyone. Were you waiting for me?" Gokudera whacked her head. "What are you doing here? You're not healed yet you insist on coming." Haru shot him a glare. "I'm fine! I don't really need this, but Hina suggested so just in case."

Yamamoto stepped in. "Maa, maa. If she wants to come, let her. But Hina, how comes you are fine, but Haru needs a wheelchair?" Hina smiled. "That's because I was away for a year, while Haru was only for a couple of days." Yamamoto nodded.

"LET'S GO AND WIN TO THE EXTREME!" Gokudera clutched his ears. "We are right here, so you don't have to shout Turf top!" Ryohei and Gokudera got in an argument with Yamamoto trying to stop them. Haru smiled at the scene. _"It really is good to be back." _

Hina looked at the whole scene in shock. "Why are they fighting?" Haru looked up at her. "This is what family is like. I have no siblings, but I see them as my brothers and sisters." Bianchi walked in with Lambo and I-pin and Fuuta. Gianni came in a little later. Lambo and I-pin took one look at Haru and started jumping up at her in happiness. "Haru's here, Haru's here!"

Haru laughed and picked up the two adorable children. Lambo picked something out of his hair. "Lambo saved some sweets for you. I hope you like them!" I-pin nodded at Haru. "I told him too, because I did too." Haru hugged them. "Thank you!"

Tsuna looked at everyone in the room. "Since everyone is here, let's get going now." They all headed out. Lal was still asleep. They didn't want to wake her and make her worry, so they left.

~x~

Vongola and the six funeral wreaths were standing opposite each other. Byakuran was looking at them smiling. His smile almost dropped when he saw Haru sitting in the wheelchair. _"Was she not healed right?" _Haru then looked up and their eyes locked as they looked at each other. After a couple of seconds, Haru tore the gaze sharply. Byakuran sighed inwardly.

"Tsuna-kun, all you have to do is put your hand here and it will choose for you." They both saw what they had chosen. Byakuran smiled again. "Let's start, Tsuna-kun."

While the battle was going on, Haru and the rest were watching. Hina was really surprised. "What is Byakuran doing? He's supposed to be an angel, but he's trying to destroy the world. What's going on?" Haru looked at her friend sadly. Kyoko also gave her a piteous look. Haru held Hina's hand. "You know when I asked you what an angel with black wings means?" Hina nodded, and then she gasped.

"He's turning into a fallen angel isn't he?" Her voice was a soft whisper, but Haru heard her. "I'm sorry Hina." Hina shook her head. "It's not your fault. I just never would have known." Hina looked at the opposite room. She was staring at Byakuran. She saw how he enjoyed the fight going on. She turned her head away from it.

In Byakuran's room, he was munching on the snacks with Bluebell. They were watching Genkishi getting his ass whooped. "He's so loyal, but it's time for him to go, so bye!" Bluebell and Byakuran were laughing their heads off. While laughing, he looked at the opposite room. He felt someone staring at him. He saw that Hina had pulled her gaze away from him.

"_Shit! I forgot about Hina! She knows that I'm an angel." _He then looked at Haru. He really wanted to speak to her, but she wasn't even looking at him. He cleared his mind from Haru and thought about when he could get his new world. _"I'll be so powerful, seeing as I have Yuni." _

No matter how many times he tried to think of it, he could still hear Haru's words in his ears loud and clear. _""You don't even deserve to be an angel, so it's good they're turning black. Just go and rot in hell. Remember this, I will __**never**__ forgive you. You've caused pain not only to my family, but the whole world too. Good bye Byakuran."_

He kept on munching his snacks to get it out of his head. He then watched the fight until he saw that Shouichi was down on the floor with his target extinguished. He smiled as he heard the Cervello speaking. "Millefiore are the winners." Byakuran and the rest came out of the room trying to run after Yuni.

They saw Shouichi lying on the floor with Yuni right next to him. Byakuran smiled. "Time to go, Yuni." Just then, Mukuro appeared in front of him. Byakuran was ready and they both struck each other. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that they were all getting away with Yuni. As he looked, he saw Haru staring at him with cold, yet sad eyes.

Suddenly, it didn't matter anymore. He didn't care about getting Yuni back. All he wanted was Haru to be happy. He tried to dodge past Mukuro, but he stopped him again. "Sorry, but I can't let you do that." Byakuran smiled at him. "Why don't you use your real body and come and fight me?" Mukuro smiled at him. "Trust me, that day is soon."

Byakuran watched as the transporter vanished out of sight. At the same time, so did Mukuro."

~x~

While they were all running back to the base, Haru couldn't help but think about Byakuran. She had known that Byakuran was trying to catch her attention when they were in the opposite rooms. She had purposely not looked at him.

Now they were trying to run back to the base before they got caught. Hina was still in shock as she was running pushing Haru. "We have to hurry!" This came from a frantic Tsuna. When they got in, Lal came out to bring them all in. "Come on everyone!" She then saw Haru in the wheelchair. Reborn saw her looking and nodded. "No time to explain, get in!"

Just as they all got in, Zakuro came bursting in. "HIIIEEE! How did he get here so quickly?" Reborn whacked him on the head. "No time for that, you're the boss, so stop worrying."

The next thing for Haru was just a black blur. _"I'm passing out again!" _She was angry with herself. Now she wouldn't know what is going on.

~x~

She was back in the field by the lake. As she looked behind her, she saw Byakuran standing behind her. He gave her a weak smile, which was odd for him. She crossed her arms stubbornly. "What do **you **want?" Byakuran sighed and Haru looked at him puzzled. Her voice softened. "What's wrong Byakuran?" She started to walk over to him.

He lay down on the ground with a thump and Haru sat next to him. He shut his eyes and spoke. "Have you ever felt like there's a heavy burden on your shoulders?" Haru nodded. "All the time. Why?" Byakuran grasped her hand gently, but firm. Haru looked at him. His eyes were still closed.

"Haru. I'm trying, I really am. I've realized that what you're saying is right. I want to stop this all, but I can't." Haru hugged him while he was on the ground. "You're an angel; you can stop it so easily." Byakuran shook his head and sat up.

"No Haru, I can't. I'm turning to the darkness so easily. Before you know it, I'm going to go mad with all this dark power. I want to say goodbye to you this final time. It might be the last time I ever see you again."

He felt tears gently fall on his face. His heart almost broke into tiny shards. He hugged her back, putting his arms round her waist. "Please Haru. Don't cry. I can't take it when you start crying." He pulled away and wiped her tears. She tried to keep her voice form wavering. "I can't help it. I'm going to lose you. I've been so harsh and I didn't know you were going through all of this."

Byakuran shook his head and smiled. "No, I deserved what you told me. If I hadn't met you, I would not have listened to reason. Thank you, Haru. I love you." He kissed her forehead. Haru shook her head. "You're going to leave me and all you do is kiss me on the forehead? That's not good enough."

She found his lips. They both stayed there as they didn't want to leave. Byakuran then pulled away slowly, with Haru wanting more. She stopped herself knowing it wasn't going to happen. They stood up and looked at each other. He smiled at her softly.

"Good bye, Haru." He started to vanish. When he left, Haru broke down in tears. _"Just when we became friends, scratch that, __**more **__friends, we have to become enemies again. Forever! Love just isn't my thing!"_

She then decided that it was time for her to wake up. When she woke up, she found herself in the forest. There was a green light in the distance. She saw that Kyoko, Hina and Bianchi were standing above her looking at her. She sat up from the floor. "Ugh. What happened?"

Kyoko looked at her friend a little worried. "You don't remember?" Haru shook her head. Bianchi helped her up. "I think it's better that you don't know. It was horrible." Haru nodded. She looked at Hina. Her face was plain white. She started to talk, but it was a whisper. "I can't believe that that was Byakuran. He supposed to be an angel, not a fallen angel."

Haru nodded. She had a faraway look on her face. Kyoko was staring at her friend. _"Haru, what's going on?"_ Haru turned to them all. "So what's going on now? Is Tsuna over there or something?" Bianchi nodded. "Yes, some funeral wreath guy with lightening flames showed up. He has to go and deal with it." Haru looked at Kyoko. She had the most worried expression on her face, but tried to smile. "I know he'll be fine."

Haru looked into the distance. She wondered if Byakuran was there.

_"I don't care what you say, but you are gonna come back to me. Fallen or guardian angel, I won't care."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did you like it? I hope you did.<em>**

**_Any way, continue reading!_**

**_Plz don't forget, rate or hate!_**

**_Headoverheels4anime2011_**


	5. What you do to me

**Hey Headoverheels4anime2011 here**

**So have you all been? Good right? Yeah!**

**So as you all know, this is a story I take so much pride in. I feel that I put a lot of effort into it.**

**(In other words, she is saying, 'you better like this stroy or I'll fucking find out where you live and come and kill you' in a very nice way)**

**Awww, don't be mean. Sorry the sadistic side of me just came out**

**(No you idiot, you are natturally sadistic)**

**Well, I hope you enjoy it! I'm also apologizing for any grammer mistakes**

* * *

><p><strong>Guardian Angel or Fallen Angel?<strong>

**What you do to me**

Ghost had been destroyed by Tsuna, now it was time for Byakuran to appear. He came out of the woods smiling. "I see that you defeated Ghost, Tsuna-kun. He wasn't really important, but I want you to know that all the flames he sucked up, are now mine!"

Tsuna gasped. He was also shocked that Byakuran now had a crazed look on his face. Tsuna's anger flared. "Why are you doing all of this? You are the one person I can never forgive!" Byakuran laughed a maniac laugh.

"I'll tell you what I told Haru. I want to make the most powerful world with pure sky flames. In that world, I will be the most powerful one there!" His laugh went throughout the whole forest, that even the girls could hear it. Haru looked like she was about to faint. _"Byakuran, no!"_

Haru felt like running away from the girls. She looked at them. They seemed so into what was going on, that they forgot about her. She used this as an opportunity to sneak away from them. When she got away from them, she broke into a run. _"I need to get there before something bad happens." _She kept on thinking about him. She had the most frantic look on her face.

Byakuran had brought out his wings. He also had his white dragon out. "Give Yuni back to me! She is the last piece to my puzzle." Just as he said those words, his wings started to turn black. Not only his wings, but his dragon. This time, Byakuran didn't even care. He embraced the darkness overcome him.

Tsuna was put out and Yuni gasped. "You mean, this whole time, you were an angel?" Lal looked at Yuni confused. "What are you talking about? He's an angel?" Yuni nodded her head. "Well, he was angel. When angel's turn to the dark side, their wings turn black. He's now a fallen angel." Byakuran burst out laughing.

"Well spotted my little puppet. I don't care if I'm turning into this because it gives me even more power!" Xanxus sat down in a chair (that magically appeared) and slept off. Squalo was about to punch him in the face, but was curious about the fight that was about to happen, so didn't bother.

Tsuna got his X-burner ready. He didn't know that Byakuran was already behind him. "Too slow Tsuna-kun." Tsuna was knocked into Yuni's bubble. Although it was a strong blow, it still didn't pop her bubble.

Byakuran smiled again. "Time to die, Tsuna-kun."

~x~

Haru was running like her life depended on it, which, it really did. She had seen the air around the place turn black. This only meant one thing. _"The ceremony of the fallen angel is about to take place."_

She remembered a part of a story that her mother had told her.

"_An angel only becomes fallen once it embraces the feeling. This certain angel had become overwhelmed with power and did not want to help the world, but have it for himself. He was known as morning star. Now that he is fallen, he is now known the devil himself." Haru looked at her mum. "Is there another one like him?" Her mum nodded grimly. "There are lots like him. His army that fell from heaven. The next important one is one who is not in his army, but was born here on earth. His name once he turns to evil will be Anti-Christ. He's almost as bad as the devil himself."_

The words 'anti-Christ' rand through Haru's head. _"I won't let you turn into Anti-Christ Byakuran. I'm gonna help you not turn into that."_ She hadn't realised that where they were was very far away. She didn't want to stop running though. She had to make it there in time otherwise they would all be doomed.

~x~

After the big explosion, the girls quickly regained themselves. It was Hina that realised Haru wasn't with them. "Where's Haru? She's gone!" Bianchi looked alarmed. "Gone? She can't be, it's too dangerous!" Kyoko had fainted against her wish. _"Where could she have gone?"_

When she woke up, she found Hina and Bianchi fanning her gently. Hina's eyes went all soft. "Are you okay now?" Kyoko sat up and smiled. "I'm fine now. Have you found Haru yet?" Both of their smiles drooped. Bianchi stood up. "No, she seems to have vanished. Maybe she went over there. I don't see why though. She has no business over there, yet I have a brother over there and Kyoko has Tsuna fighting. I don't get it."

Hina got up and shifted uncomfortably. "I have a hunch for something, but I'm not sure." Both of the other girls looked at her to carry on. "As I said before, it's a hunch. I have a feeling that she's been seeing him." Bianchi stepped closer to Hina. "Seeing who?" Hina looked the other way ashamed. "I know I'm wrong. She wouldn't be seeing him." Kyoko stood up and held Hina's hand. She had pleading eyes.

"Please tell us. You may be wrong, but then you could be right. This is Haru we're talking about, our _friend_. She could be in danger, but you might be able to help out." Hina nodded slowly. "I think that she's been seeing Byakuran." Bianchi and Kyoko were silent. Kyoko remembered Haru's words.

"_I lost the one I love, not once, but twice." _Kyoko then remembered that she was also crying in her sleep. She had heard her mumble a name, but it wasn't clear. Now that she thought about it, it did sound a lot like 'Byakuran.' Kyoko gasped. "I think you might be right. I don't know she could have fallen in love with him." Bianchi sighed. "Love is sometimes very complicated, for people who go looking for it too much. Who knows what's going on with her?

Kyoko looked into the forest where Haru had supposedly run through. She sighed deeply. _"Why didn't you just tell us what's going on Haru? We might have understood." _

~x~

Byakuran had just left Tsuna to die on the floor and tried to go to Yuni. He tried to break through the dome, but it wouldn't let up. "Let me in Yuni! Come so that we can start to make a new world!" Yuni blasted him away.

"I think it's time now." She used the flames of everyone, until Gamma came in. "Why don't you use my flames Princess?" Byakuran screamed and tried to get over there as fast, but he was too late. Both Gamma and Yuni were gone. Bored with all of this, he decided to end the Vongolan boss.

Tsuna got up and blocked his shot that he was about to use to kill him. "As I said before and I will say it again. I will **never **forgive you!" Byakuran gave him a crazed smile. "Do you really think I care?" The darkness was really getting him. The words that Tsuna said finally got him. Somewhere deep inside, Byakuran was still alive, not on a rampage.

He remembered that those were the same words Haru had said. He tried to stop, but the darkness had gotten too far. He was going unconscious with all of the darkness around. _"Haru, I love you and always will. Please don't forget me…"_

Haru could feel a part of her leave. I was like part of her heart had been chipped away. Her eyes went wide. _"Byakuran!" _She had finally gotten to the clearing where everyone was. She stopped behind the was watching the whole fight with tears in her eyes.

Tsuna then finally fell to the ground. Xanxus woke up to look at him. _"Get up you fucking scum. Show them what Vongola is made of." _Reborn jumped over to Tsuna. "Wake up Tsuna. Everyone here needs you. Kyoko would be over there waiting for you. Wake up and save them all." Byakuran burst out laughing, but was immediately shut up when Tsuna got up.

The flame came back above his head, but it was brighter than before. His resolve was a whole lot stronger now. "I'll finfish you off here and now Byakuran." He then got his X-burner ready and the flames were even bigger with him using his Cambio forma. As he shot out, Haru came out from behind the tree.

She hugged Byakuran with tears. "If you die, then I will die too!" Byakuran looked down to the girl he seemed to have forgotten about. He gave her an evil smirk. "Well then I hope you like hell!" Tsuna looked at where he was shooting and saw Haru. He tried to stop the shot, but it was too late. Both Byakuran and Haru were gone.

Tsuna fell to his knees. "What have I done? She's dead!" He put his head into his head. "Just when we got her back, she dies permanently. Why would she save him anyway?" Reborn came up to Tsuna. The other acrobaleno had been resurrected and had seen the whole thing. "We don't know Tsuna, but people die every day."

Tsuna got up. "Yeah, but I promised her and Haru that we will all get back to the past together." He looked where he shot the X-burner to see if any part of her remained. There was nothing. He sighed. "Let's go."

~x~

When they had been shot, a white light had appeared behind them. Instead of being shot and dying, they were simply transported into it and it quickly closed up before anyone had seen it. While they were in there, Haru was still hugging him crying.

"Byakuran, come back to me! Please!" Byakuran was trying to shrug her off of him. "Get off of me! The Byakuran that you once knew no longer exists! He was a guardian angel, now I am the fallen angel, so get used to it!"

On the inside, so deep down, Byakuran could hear someone talking. He tried to pull himself out of the darkness. _"Who is that? It sounds like Haru to me, but what is she doing? I should be dead now."_ He was pulling his way out of the dark fog. _"I'm coming Haru!"_

Haru could hear Byakuran, the real Byakuran. She dried her tears. "Byakuran! I know that you could get out of it!" The fallen Byakuran simply slapped Haru away like she was an annoying fly. "As I said before, Byakuran is not here and he will never be here. I'm the fallen angel known as Anti-Christ." He gave her a crazed smile.

Haru stared at him with glazed eyes. Anti-Christ? Her worst nightmare was coming true. What if she couldn't get Byakuran to change back and was stuck here? She would be trapped with the Anti-Christ himself. She pushed that thought aside. She **would** get Byakuran to change back, even if she needed to die in order for him to change back.

She stood up and let her anger rise. "Listen here, you are going to give Byakuran back. That is an order. I don't care about who you are, but you are going to give him back." Byakuran yawned. "You really are annoying. It looks like I will have to kill you. See you in hell okay?"

He then struck out at her, only for him to have Haru dodge. She spun round at placed her leg to smash him on the back of his head. He went flying. He sat up to stare at Haru. He had a pissed look on his face, but just sat there watching her. She stared back at him.

"You cheeky little bitch. You should be worried that you just did that to me." Haru shrugged. "I don't think so." It all happened in a flash. Byakuran was behind her in a black wisp. He grabbed her neck and pulled her down so that her back was arched backwards as if she were doing the bridge for gymnastics. He wanted to look at her final expression for when she died. To his surprise, it was emotionless. He looked right into her earth brown eyes. She looked into his dark people eyes. "What happened to your eyes? They used to be so light and lilac. I don't like it now."

Byakuran growled and squeezed her neck even harder. She winced and shut her eyes. When she opened them, they were filled with tears. Byakuran's eyes widened. Haru could see his eyes changing from indigo to lilac, but they soon flickered back. "Byakuran, please. I know that you are still there. Just find your way out of the darkness. You're an angel. Please Byakuran, I love you."

Her voice was slowly fading. Byakuran's grasp was getting even tighter until he finally let go. Haru went crashing to the ground, but Byakuran caught her. He let her rest on him as he sat down so that she could get her breath back.

Her chest was rising up heavily. She looked up at him smiling. She still had tears in her eyes. Byakuran looked down and wiped her tears. "You know I don't like it when you cry." Haru hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy that you're back! I can't help but cry with tears of joy." Byakuran kissed her forehead gently. "I'm back thanks to you."

They both wanted to stay in each other's arms, until Byakuran noticed something. "Erm, Haru? I've just realised that we are in the lift on our way to the top floor in heaven. They must have heard about my… Accident." Haru froze in his arms. Her mother had told her about that too. The alternative for the Anti-Christ way of his life.

"You have to visit God, don't you?" Byakuran looked down at Haru with one eyebrow raised. "How do you know so much about this? Who had told you?" Haru looked up to Byakuran. "Well, my mother used to tell me bedtime stories about angels. She told me the whole story of the anti-Christ, but also another way of his life."

Byakuran thought about it. "Who's your mother then? I don't see how she could know so much." "Her name is Hime Miura. Why?" Byakuran smacked himself mentally. How had he not known? She did look like her mother after all. "That's because your mother is…" The lift doors then opened. They looked into the room and saw a room full of angels. Haru saw a familiar face and gasped.

"An angel." She finished for Byakuran.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did you like it? Of course you did! Because I'm awesome!<em>**

**_(More like big-headed.)_**

**_*Humph* Why did you start coming out? I was fine without you. No for you dinner tonight_**

**_(I don't care. You're food is awful)_**

**_*Smirk* Mum's making jerk chicken!_**

**_(Damn!) *Walks away sulking._**

**_Anyway! PLz Don't forget rate or hate!_**

**_Headoverheels4anime2011_**


	6. My life is a lie

**Hey Headoverheels4anime2011 here**

**So my little darlings, how's your day? Good now that you've seen the next chapter!**

**(Yep, definatley big headed)**

**Shut it! I'm writing to people here!**

**(Don't scream, I'm right here)**

**I'm sorry about her guys. Any way enjoy this one! I'm apolosizing for any grammer mistakes!**

**(The bitch also forgot to say that she doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. *sigh* I wonder what she'll do without me)**

***Eye twitching* Live longer maybe**

* * *

><p><strong>Guardian Angel or Fallen Angel<strong>

**My life is a lie**

Haru stared at her mother in disbelief. Her mother stared right back in shock. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Haru was so close to tears, but Byakuran gripped her hand gently. He motioned to her that they had to walk right into the middle of the place. Some angels were looking at Byakuran in disgust while others looked at him with relief. They were glad he had not turned to their archenemy. They all looked at Haru with a big smile on their face.

Haru could hear one shouting. "She's come home!" Haru looked at her mother for some answers. She then smiled weakly at her. "H-h-hello mother. How are you?" Hime nodded. "I'm fine. How have you been, Haru?" Haru nodded and looked away.

There was suddenly a bright light that made everyone bow down on their knees. Byakuran was quivering. _"What is my punishment Lord? I will accept it, I have done you wrong." _The bright light started to talk. "No Byakuran, you shall not be punished. Yes it is true that you were to be the Anti-Christ, but you overcame it. There is no punishment. You have made that snake angry that his plans have been foiled and that is a good thing, so well done."

Tears of joy were forming in Byakuran's eyes. "Thank you Lord." The light then dimmed and then it was gone. Byakuran looked up at Hime. "I think that you have some explaining to do to your daughter, don't you?" Haru looked at Byakuran. It was like the light had restored everything good about him. His hair was even whiter, his wings were golden and his smile had become even more comforting. He had become a full angel. Haru had to tear her gaze from him otherwise who knows what she might do?

She looked at her mother. "Is there something you might want to tell me?" Hime looked at the other angels. They knew it was a sign for them to leave, so they nodded and flew out. Hime sighed and snapped her fingers. Three chairs appeared and a table. Byakuran sat in one seat with Haru sitting closely to him, with her mother sitting opposite them.

"Haru, darling. I am an angel." Haru rolled her eyes. "You don't say! What happened, did you die?" Hime shook her head guiltily. "No, I've been an angel right form time. I was on earth for a little while and I met your father. Luckily I'm the type of angel you call earth angel, so you can interact with a mortal. I managed to raise you like a good child so that when you're older, you too can become an angel. I just didn't want it to be like this."

Hime started to sob and Haru got up from her chair to hug her mother. "Please mother, don't cry. I don't mind being all this, but I'm half angel? That's a lot to take in." Hime looked up into her daughters eyes smiling through her tears. "You were always such a good girl Haru. This is why you are destined to be a guardian angel." Haru looked at her mum puzzled.

"Eh? A what? A guardian angel! But I'm not ready for that! I'm still half human after all." Hime grabbed Haru's hand. "No not now, when you fully realize what an angel's job is, then you can get your powers. Don't worry, you'll still have a normal life, but once in angel form, you will be looking after someone and only they can see you."

Haru nodded. She looked at Byakuran. "So what type of angel are you then?" Byakuran grinned at her. "Isn't it obvious? I'm your guardian angel, that's why I can meet you in your head. You didn't fully realize the situation until you came face to face with me." Haru nodded again. _"So I fell in love with my guardian angel? This all seems like a film to me. So this is my real life, an angel."_

Haru smiled. She quite liked the concept. She then thought of something. "So… How old are you Byakuran?" She didn't want him to be freakishly old and put her off. "I'm 24. I'm really the same age as you, but you came over from ten years ago. I'm like you, half angel that's why I'm not all that old. Guardian angels are born around the same time as the person they are looking after."

Haru cringed at a thought. "Then, how old are you mother?" Hime grinned. "I'm 403, quite young for an angel. Practically a baby angel." Haru felt like fainting when she heard those digits. Hime burst out laughing. "Oh darling, your face! No, I'm still the same age as when you knew me as a human." Haru sighed in relief. "That's good."

Hime's face turned serious. "When you get back to the past, you must tell the past me about your whole experience okay? I will send you for angel classes." Haru groaned. "Are you kidding me? Classes?" Hime kissed her daughter on her forehead. "Bear with it okay?" She looked at Byakuran and smiled gently. "Look after her okay? We might all be angels here, but she's still my daughter. You might be my-son-in-law!" Haru turned bright red while Byakuran laughed.

"Yes Mrs Miura." He grabbed Haru's hand and headed to the lift. "Let's get back to earth shall we?" Haru nodded. She couldn't wait to tell everyone." She waved a goodbye to her mother. The lift doors shut. Haru rested her head into Byakuran's chest. "I love you." She mumbled. Byakuran smiled. "I love you too."

The lift started to descend.

~x~

The girls had heard the news of Haru's death and all started to cry. Tsuna looked at them with wet eyes. "I'm sorry, I really am! I didn't know she was there and I shot Byakuran. When I looked, I saw her hugging him! I'm sorry." Kyoko hugged Tsuna hard. "It's not your fault. Anyone will have done it." Gokudera got up from the corner. "I'm surprised that there isn't anything left of her. No body, nothing."

They had all gone back to search the area, but came back unsuccessful. Hina was just looking around the room. It was like she could still Haru's presence around the place, like she was still alive. Tsuna's hyper intuition told him that something was up with Hina. He looked at her to see her staring wildly around the place.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Hina, are you okay?" She seemed not have heard him. Her eyes suddenly widened. She ran out of the room screaming, "Haru's not dead!" Everyone stared after her as if she was mad. She looked back. "C'mon!" Tsuna then felt Haru's presence. "She's right!" He started to run with Kyoko close behind.

"If Juudaime says that she's back, then she really is! Everyone ran outside. Haru stood there as if waiting for them. The first person she saw was Hina, who immediately grabbed her into a hug. Kyoko came running out with Tsuna, but she left him to run to Haru. Chrome and Bianchi joined in the girl hug. Everyone just looked at her baffled.

Byakuran was behind her, but he was in full angel mode, meaning only Haru could see him as he was her guardian angel. Kyoko pulled out. "Haru, where have you been?" Haru looked skywards and Hina gasped. "You mean…" Haru nodded. "That's exactly what I mean." They all took her inside to ask her questions that boggled their minds.

Tsuna started. "How did you survive the blast? It was quite a hard one. Does that mean that Byakuran is still alive?" Haru nodded. "Don't worry, he's no threat. As for how I survived the blast, that's because I was transported in a lift to heaven. Your blast simply knocked us in there." Hina nodded. "I got lost and ended up in the heaven lift. I was in the hall among all of the angles, but one brought me back down to midpoint. That's the name for where you and I stayed."

Gokudera then spoke up. "So then why did you hug him and save him? We could have had him dead!" Haru smiled and shook her head. "I got to fully understand what was going on. Byakuran isn't the bad guy here; there was just something inside him that made him that way. He's completely changed because now he's a full angel."

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why did you save him?" "I saved him from his supposed destiny, but also because he's my guardian angel. We all have one, but don't see them because we don't realize it, or they aren't yet a full angel." Gokudera growled. "Tch. Prove it then."

"Gladly Bakadera. Hello Byakuran." Everyone looked confused. Byakuran then came out of angel mode and was visible to everyone. They all jumped out of their seats with their weapons ready. Reborn pulled his fedora hat down and smirked. He put his hands up in defence. "Whoa! That's a very nice welcome isn't it? I'm not here to kill or destroy. I've come to make amends."

Gokudera growled. "Why should we believe you? You tried to destroy the world." Tsuna shook his head. "I don't feel any bad vibes coming from him, so he's good." Tsuna looked at Byakuran warily. "You're good, but don't make this hard on us, we just want to go home in peace okay?" Byakuran nodded. "Don't worry. Oh and all the events of what happened will be in the future you. That way, they'll know exactly what happened."

Haru was happy on the inside. It meant that her future self will fall in love with Byakuran. Haru then told them all the story of what happened when she was in heaven. They were all shocked to hear that Haru's mother was an angel. Bianchi nodded. "That would explain why she wasn't here when you went to your house. They all thought that she went into hiding, when really she went back to her real home. Your dad just went to go and see her off, but hasn't been back since."

They were all staring at Byakuran as if waiting for him to do something wrong. It didn't happen though. At the end of the explanation, Kyoko hugged her best friend. "I'm so happy! My friend isn't dead after all!" Haru laughed along with her friend. All the girls then went to go and get dinner ready before they all left.

All the boys sat in the room. Shouichi was watching Byakuran carefully. Byakuran felt him looking and turned his way. He smiled at him. "Hello, Shou-Chan." Shouichi flinched at his nickname. "Hello Byakuran-Sama." Byakuran shook his head. "No need for formalities, just Byakuran." Shouichi nodded. Gokudera then spoke up. "So what's going on between you and Haru? Do you like her or something?"

"The way you like Chrome? Then yeah, I do like her." Gokudera turned bright red. "I don't like Chrome in that way!" Ryohei burst out laughing. "He got you, octopus head!" Gokudera thwacked him round his head. "I'm not the one who ends up with the one and only Hana Kurokawa, who doesn't even like children!" When Gokudera said that, Ryohei started screaming and ran out. Gokudera smirked. Yamamoto looked at the running figure of Ryohei. He turned back to Gokudera.

"I think you just broke Ryohei-Sempai." Gokudera smiled evilly. "It looks like he has a weak spot." Fuuta spoke up. "So do you Gokudera-kun. You like Chrome." Gokudera blushed, but calmed down. "Yes, yes I do. Now if you'd excuse me, I'm going to talk to her." Gokudera walked out of the conference room with his head held high. Byakuran looked at Yamamoto. "Why do you always fight? You don't act like a family at all."

Yamamoto grinned at him. "We are a family. That's what makes us so different. We act like we are all related to each other, like brother and sister." Byakuran thought of Millefiore. They were all so scared of him, that they never even stopped to get to know each other. Maybe that's what made Vongola so strong. Reborn walked up to Byakuran.

"So Byakuran, how would you like to join Vongola?" Byakuran looked at the baby like he was high. "Are you serious? But, we were enemies." Reborn smirked. "Exactly. **Were **enemies. That was all in the past. So how about it?" Byakuran didn't need to be asked twice. "Yes. I would like that."

~x~

Everyone was at the table for dinner, even Spanner and Gianni. This was their last time together before they all went. Kyoko was sitting next to Tsuna, Gokudera was sitting next to Chrome and Byakuran was sitting next to Haru. Bianchi looked at all six of them smiling. She grabbed Reborn into a huge hug and fed him his food.

Byakuran was watching the whole scene going on in front of him. He was happy to be in a real family for once.

~x~

It all happened too soon. They were standing in the room where they were to be transported back. Haru was hugging Byakuran. "I'm gonna miss you so much!" Byakuran smiled. "Don't worry! All you have to do is find me in the past and we can still be together. I know I'm an angel then, so all you have to is tell me, okay?" Haru nodded. They kissed and pulled away.

They were all there including Hibari. Tetsuya was saying bye to him. He simply looked at him with blank eyes. As they were all shimmering away, Haru was waving to Byakuran. When they were gone, their future selves showed up.

They were all staring around the place. Then the thought hit them like a tonne of bricks. They were all up to date with what happened with their younger selves. Haru looked as white as a sheet. _"I almost died?" _She then felt two arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled, not needing to know who it was.

"Byakuran, did you miss me?" He rested his chin on her shoulder. "No, because I knew I was going to see you again. You look almost as hot as when you did then. Short hair really suits you." Haru giggled. Gokudera pretended to throw up. Byakuran frowned. "Ten years and I see you haven't changed."

Chrome slapped Gokudera on his arm lightly. "So do you think me and you hooking up was a bad idea?" She had a smile on her face, but Gokudera knew what Chrome was capable of doing. He smiled sheepishly. "No dear." Chrome smiled and kissed him on the lips. Ryohei was chuckling. "My younger self was so freaked out by being married to Hana." Yamamoto laughed.

Kyoko was the one who stayed quiet. Hina noticed this. She smiled at her. "Don't worry Kyoko, Tsuna isn't dead. He faked it although he didn't want any of you to worry." Kyoko grinned. "Tsuna's coming back!"

They all went to go and celebrate and also wait for Tsuna to come back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So... Did you like it?<em>**

**_(Of course they didn't! I had to go and slit my wrist because of the shit that you wrote!)_**

**_To think we are the same person!_**

**_(You have split personality, get used to it!)_**

**_No dinner for you!_**

**_(*smirks* I don't care seeing as mum went to work and left no food and I have money to go to Burger King)_**

**_*sweat drops* You're gonna take me right?_**

**_(After what you did to me yesterday? Tied me up and ate jerk chicken in my face? Dream on sister. You should count yourself lucky that I didn't slit your pretty little neck in your sleep)_**

**_*Gulps* Okay guys, Plz don't forget rate or hate while I go and Hide!_**

**_(*Maniac laugh* Bye motherfuckas!)_**

**_Headoverheels4anime2011_**


	7. My guardian Angel

**Hey Heaoverheels4anime2011 here**

**So I've finally finished my darling Haru and Byakuran story after a long time. It's funny how I finished this first, but didn't finishe my 'for you' when I started it first. I need to step up my game!**

**(Hey guys! I hoped you didn't miss me!)**

**I didn't. No one did. No one likes you. Not even mum.**

**(Waoh waoh. That's going way to far. Of course mum loves me!)**

**Erm, yeah, no**

**(You are so mean)**

**I do try! I apologize for any grammer mistakes!**

**(We don't own KHR)**

* * *

><p><strong>Guardian Angel or Fallen Angel<strong>

**My guardian Angel**

They had gotten back to the past in one piece. Once they got there, Hibari took off without even looking at them. Gokudera growled at his back. "Tch. I don't see why such a person is the Juudaime's guardian." Chrome hugged his arm. "Who knows, but he's still an important asset to the family." Tsuna nodded. "Chrome's right. Without him, we might not have even gotten this far."

They all started to walk back to Tsuna's house. They had basically been gone for only ten minutes in the past. Bianchi opened the door, which caused Gokudera to have stomach pains. Bianchi helped Chrome to bring him inside. She raised an eyebrow at how Chrome was helping her little brother. "Is there something I missed?" Chrome looked at her in happiness. "I'm Hayato's new girlfriend!" Bianchi practically dropped Gokudera in order to hug Chrome. "Aww! That's fantastic! My little brother found love!"

She then looked over to Tsuna and Kyoko. She smiled at the two and then winked at Kyoko. Kyoko blushed at the action. She then looked over to see what Haru was doing. She seemed a little spaced and impatient about something. She moved over to her silently. "Haru, what are doing? Are you okay?" Haru looked up to see Bianchi. "Oh, Bianchi-san. No, I'm fine. I'm thinking about someone." Bianchi nodded, believing her. Nana then came into the hallway.

"Hello Tsu-kun. I've made dinner for everyone!" Lambo went rushing to the dining room with I-pin high on his tail. "Lambo is going to eat lots and lots of Takyoki!" The two children went off being happy that they were back. Tsuna sighed happily. _"It's good to be back."_ He then looked at Haru. She had been the one to go through the most when they were in the future. Surprisingly, her face was shining.

They all sat down to eat with each other. When they finished, Kyoko kissed Tsuna good night and left with her brother. Gokudera said goodnight and walked Chrome to the Island. Yamamoto went home in rush to go and see his dad. When Haru was about to go, Tsuna stopped her. "Hm? Tsuna?" "Haru, take care okay? We might not know what really happened, but be careful okay?"

Haru nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be careful." She said goodnight to everyone and left. As she walked to her house, she felt a familiar presence. She smiled and stopped dead. "Hello Byakuran." Her guardian angel appeared before her. She was expecting him to be his tall height, but now she saw that he was the same height as Yamamoto. He smiled down to her.

"So you know who I am?" Haru nodded. "Good. I already know what happened in the future and all I want to say is…" He grabbed for Haru round her waist and pulled her close. She could feel his warm breath on her face. "Thank you." He then kissed so gently, but it was clear he was leading it.

When he pulled away, Haru rested her head on his chest. "You don't know how much I missed you Byakuran. I love you." Byakuran smiled. "I love you too Haru." They both set off to her house with Byakuran's arm draped round Haru's shoulder. It wasn't really late out, but Byakuran decided to walk Haru home. "I am your guardian angel after all."

When they got inside, Haru realised that Byakuran was not in angel form. "You might want to hide now!" Byakuran smiled and shook his head. "Your mum's an angel remember? Your dad isn't even in, so it won't matter." Hime could hear her daughter talking to someone. She came out into the hallway to see a fellow angel. She blinked at him.

"Byakuran, what are you doing here?" Byakuran smiled. "I'm Haru's guardian angel even I am half human too." Hime nodded and looked at the couple. She smiled. "I'm guessing you have something to tell me?" Haru nodded in excitement.

They all sat down in the living room kneeling on their knees. Haru told her mother the whole story. At first, Hime's face was sad when she heard that her daughter had found out she was an angel. But then after a while her face was shining when she heard her daughter was going to be a guardian angel. She cupped her daughter's face. "I'm so happy for you darling." She then looked at Byakuran and smiled.

"You might be a fellow angel, but Haru's my daughter. Please take care of her." Byakuran smiled and nodded. "I will Mrs Miura. I promise"

~x~

Byakuran and Haru got married ten years later. They were living in a new parallel world that was a completely better one than what Haru and the rest of Vongola had visited.

Haru sat up in her bed and stretched her arms. She looked at the man who was sleeping next to her. She couldn't help but smile. She gently ran her finger on the purple tattoo that was under his left eye. She did this every morning that she could close her eyes and get all of the edges in the right place. She then felt an arm snake round her waist and was immediately pulled in to him. She smiled when she came face to face with him.

Byakuran was looking at his wife while Haru was looking at her husband. "Ohayō rairakku no me." Byakuran smiled at his nickname. "Ohayō Haru." Haru's eyes then slipped to the packed suitcase next to their bed. She frowned a little. Byakuran saw this and made her divert her eyes. "Don't look at that. I don't have to go till noon, so we can spend some time together okay?"

Haru smiled again and nodded. "As long as I'm with you, I'm fine." Vongola had gotten stronger all these years too. Byakuran was comfortable with his wife next to him that he whined when she got up. "Where are you going?" Haru laughed at his child like whine. "Don't you want breakfast rairakku no me?" Byakuran had completely forgotten about breakfast. He pouted. "Fine. Come back quickly then." Haru kissed him on the check and left the room. He sighed. He wasn't going to see her in about a month so he wanted this to count.

She came quicker than he expected. He quickly wolfed down the food and smiled. "I'm all done!" Haru laughed and kissed his cheek. He shook his head. "I'm going away for a month and that's the best you can do? I need a kiss on the lips." Haru laughed heartily. "Those were my words ten years ago! I can't believe you remembered that!" Byakuran snuck his arm round her waist and reeled her in like a fish on the line. "I remember everything about you Haru." Haru leaned into him. "You don't know how creepy that sounds." "I was always a creepy guy Haru. You just kept me in check."

They both looked at the time and saw that he had an hour before departure. "I dry cleaned your suit for you and got your ring and weapons box with your briefcase." Byakuran headed to the bathroom. "Yes Haru." When he went to freshen up, a golden invitation popped out of nowhere with wings on the envelop. Haru caught it expertly. When she finished reading it, Byakuran came out of the bathroom looking fresh. He raised an eyebrow to what Haru was doing. Haru looked up. "There's a meeting for all half angels to come to. Luckily it's not for another two months."

Byakuran nodded. _"What's going on now?" _Pushing the thought aside, he made his way over to Haru. "It looks like I shall be going now. Would you like to come and see me out?" Haru nodded then looked down to herself. "I think I have to change first." "Yes, you do because I don't want any guy to look at you in that way when I'm gone." Haru knew he was joking, but he was being serious at the same time. "No worries rairakku no me. If they do, I would knock them out." She went to go and get dressed. When she came out, they both walked out of their little apartment in the Vongola base. "Who are you going on the mission with?" Byakuran held his head in his hand and groaned. "Gokudera." Haru burst out laughing. Gokudera's hate used to swarm around Lambo, but lately, it had been targeted at Byakuran. Great.

They had gotten outside to the limo, when they saw Gokudera come out of his end of the base along with a 3 month pregnant Chrome. "Hi Chrome!" Chrome looked up to see Haru. "Hi Haru!" They both looked up to their husbands who were currently in a glaring contest. Both women rolled their eyes and nudged the two men in the ribs immediately causing them to pull away from the glares. "Hey, what was that for?" When they realised that they had said the same thing at the same time, they glared at each other again. "Stop copying me!" They both growled out. They then looked away in anger. Mostly because they didn't want another hit from their wives.

Haru sighed and shook her head. "Please try and behave Byakuran." Chrome was saying the same thing to Gokudera. "I can't behave around a white haired maniac/squid haired storm trooper!" They growled once more. "Stop copying me!" Both women had had enough and pushed both men into the limo and got their bags and threw it into the boot. Haru shouted to the driver. "Drive! Please drive now!" The driver drove away quickly. The women sighed and smiled. "Let's go inside, Chrome-Chan."

Haru smiled to herself. _"Byakuran, come back safely because I have a surprise for you!"_ She patted her flat tummy with a knowing smile. Chrome saw this and beamed. "It's a surprise for him isn't it?" Haru looked up with a dreamy smile. "Yes, yes it is. Let's go and meet Kyoko." They both walked on with Haru thinking about Byakuran.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rairakku no me= Lilac eyes. Haru did always like his eyes in the first place<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Did you like it?<em>**

**_(Nope)_**

**_Who asked you?_**

**_(You did)_**

**_Did I ask you directly?_**

**_(Did you ask any one specificaly?)_**

**_Erm, no?_**

**_(So there you go. I can answer)_**

**_I hate you_**

**_(Get in line sis, get in line!)_**

**_As I said before, this is my last chapter for this story. I shall be going a sequel to 'Rulers of the sky' XanHaru, and 'Just like me' EnmaHaru. I shall be starting my next chapter for 'For you' TsunaHaru_**

**_(Don't read any of them. I puked and that was just at the title of the story!)_**

**_Would you but out of my life!_**

**_(No can do. That can only happen when you get married. But wait, I'll get married before you coz no one likes you!)_**

**_That... is... so... hurtful!_**

**_(Cry, I couldn't care less about you)_**

**_*Crying* I'll see you guys later okay? Fo now, don't let my sister bring you down! I'm going to my friends to camp out for the night!_**

**_Heaoverheels4anime2011_**

**_(Yesssssssss! Do you know what this means? I GET TO ANSWER THE REVIEWS! Get ready for some harsh words bitches!)_**

**_(Leonessa del buio)_**


End file.
